Music Is The Cure
by theifThornsofNirvanatheif
Summary: Nick and Greg slash.


SAMM (Author's nickname in real life): Hello everyone!

Izzy: Shut up.

SAMM: Why?

Izzy: I hate u!

SAMM: Why?

Izzy: Cause u stole my teddy bear (AKA his pile of pot)

SAMM: So, I'm a cop, I can't have ppl smokin' pot in my house. You're lucky that I didn't arrest u.

Izzy: So what, I still hate u.

SAMM: Movin' on!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saliva, No Literally, Saliva

Who knew that two people who at first hated one another's music would end up listening to it?

Nick was working on the laptop, typing up some sort of report for Grissom, the room completely dark due to the black-out curtains, well, except for the lamp that Nick had on. He didn't want to wake up his partner, since both had been through triple shifts. He was quite tired himself, but he really wanted to finish this report before 11:00AM. On the fireplace above the mantel, a clock read 8:29AM.

Since it can be quite boring just typing in silence, he pulled up his new Yahoo! account and went to music. His favorite videos list showed nothing but country music, except for a particular one. This one held the music for "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva, a song Nick managed to listen to all day without Greg even noticing. Clicking on the video, the lyrics bursted into the room as he continued with his work.8:33AM

**Ladies and gentlemen please **

**Would you bring your attention to me?**

**For a feast for your eyes to see**

**An explosion of catastrophe**

He pulled up the dictionary on WordPerfect12 and started to looked up a couple of words, then continued typing.

**Like nothing you've ever seen before**

**Watch closely as I open this door**

**Your jaws will be on the floor**

**After this you'll be begging for more**

Right behind him, the sun started to shine a bit brighter in the sky, blinding a particular person who was tired from a certain case.

**Welcome to the show**

**Please come inside**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

Greg started to groan, reaching out with sleep still clouding his eyes a bit, wondering where his partner was.

**Boom**

**Do you want it?**

**Boom **

**Do you need it?**

**Boom**

**Let me hear it**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

Rubbing his eyes, Greg's eyes were still filled with sleeping dust, so he want into the bathroom to wash it off. He placed his feet on the cold floor, waking up Greg with a certain jolt.

**Boom**

**Do you want it?**

**Boom **

**Do you need it?**

**Boom**

**Let me hear it**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

After Greg washed his face, he realized someone was playing his favorite song by Saliva. He wondered who could it be . . .

**Ladies and gentlemen good evening**

**You've seen that seeing is believing**

**Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding**

**Please check to see if you're still breathing**

Nick continued to type, oblivious of his woken partner. From behind, Greg started to creep oh so slowly on his lover.

**Hold tight cause the show is not over**

**If you will please move in closer**

**You're about to be bowled over**

**By the wonders you're about to behold here**

Footstep after footstep, the floor creaked only to a degree where a dog would bark at him, but both of their canines were at Joey's house, a good friend of Greg's who use to surf with him in Cali until his job called his over to Sin City.

**Welcome to the show**

**Please come inside**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

Greg stopped for a moment as Nick started to stretch, his muscle bulging under his tan skin.

**Boom**

**Do you want it?**

**Boom **

**Do you need it?**

**Boom**

**Let me hear it**

**ladies and gentlemen**

Nick closed the document and e-mailed it over to Grissom, the only window open now was the music video.

**what**

**Do you want it?**

**what**

**Do you need it?**

**what**

**Let me hear it**

Nick started to nod his head to the music, letting the lyrics flow.

**Welcome to the show**

**We're glad you came along**

**Please come inside**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**Boom**

**Do you want it?**

**Boom **

**Do you need it?**

**Boom**

**Let me hear it**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**(Times 4)**

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, catching Nick by surprise.

"So, whatcha listenin' to?" Greg asked, his voice innocent, but his motives not so quite as innocent as one hand started to edge downwards. His breath tickled Nick's ear, a very sensitive place, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, Greg I, god, what are you talkin' about?" Nick asked, Greg's hand groping Nick and massaging his firm dick.

"Saliva of course. I heard his new song playing on the laptop." Greg said obviously, his hand getting more physical results as he heard Nick moan.

When Nick couldn't answer, Greg whispered in his ear "Guess you picked up the habit from me huh?"

"Mmm hmm, god that feels so _good_. God, how can anyone say that this is wrong?" Nick moaned.

"Someone who's jealous." Greg suggested, but stopped what he was doing, pondering about Nick had just stated. Actually, he was pondering about what Nicky _moaned_.

"Greggo, something the matter?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around his partners' waist, getting behind him while his firm dick was pressed against Greg.

"Do you think that we're committing a sin?" Greg asked, trying to hide his watery brown eyes from Nick. Nick frowned a bit and spun Greg around, placing him in a bear like hug.

"Greg, never let anyone's opinion get in the way of our relationship. Scratch that, never let anything get between _**us**_, okay? I'll never stand for it, you know that." Nick assured his lover, rubbing his back to soothe Greg from his doubts.

"I know that, but, what happens if one of our friends ends up hating us for what we did? Huh, what about then? I can't stand being away from you, but happens when our relationship gets out in the open." Greg sobbed, holding onto Nick's nightshirt.

"Shhh, don't worry about what will happen. As long as I'm here, I'll never let things get in the way between us. Never . . ." Nick said as he kissed Greg on his forehead.

"Ever . . ." he said before kissing Greg on his nose.

"Will . . ." Greg said, now returning the favor by kissing Nick on his forehead.

"You let me go." Nick and Greg finally finished, ending the moment with a sweet, soft kiss. A kiss so soft that it had their hearts feel light.


End file.
